To Have and Withhold
by EclecticRegard
Summary: After not getting sex for two weeks, House confronts Wilson who then explains his reasoning for withholding. Then sex ensues.


_Holy shit! After talking about it for a while, I've finally done it! I've written a HouseWilson smut!fic!!!! *faint*_

WARNING: _This is a smut!fic between two men! As in, explicit sexual themes. So, if you're not a fan of that sorta thing, feel free to click the "back" button. If you go ahead and read it, or just skip down to the bottom, and send me flames, I will hate you. No joke. I just fuckin'_ warned _you. If it's something like a comment or constructive criticism then that's okay, though. Also, there's slight OOC, if you squint._

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own "House, M.D.", it's characters, or anything pertaining to it. I just own this story and it's plot._

**To Have and Withhold**

House could still clearly recall the day he had met Wilson. He could still remember their first kiss, their first sexual encounter, hell, even the first meal they'd had together. They were memories he liked to keep open and free in his mind, mostly to get him through the nights that Wilson withheld sex. It seemed like that was happening a lot lately, too.

He wasn't sure what had happened, but one day the previous week Wilson had come home late and as usual House immediately pounced, kissing and licking at his neck, grinding his hips against the slighter man. Wilson placed firm hands on his shoulders and pushed him away, "Not now, House."

He distinctly remembered gaping after the younger man as he brushed past him, went down the hall, and slammed the bathroom door behind him.

And now he couldn't even hire a hooker to help him with his sexual frustration because he was in a committed relationship. If there were a higher power, House was sure it was laughing at him.

About two weeks after Wilson had first rejected House's advances, they found themselves sitting on the couch watching the television. Well, Wilson was watching it. House was busy staring at him and feeling like he could climax on that alone.

Finally, House decided to take the plunge and leaned over, biting playfully at the oncologist's earlobe.

With a sigh, Wilson batted him away, "Not in the mood."

Enough was enough as far as the diagnostician was concerned. He'd given Wilson more than enough space. It was time to figure out just what the hell was going on.

With a low growl, House shoved Wilson onto his back and crawled on top of him, straddling his hips while his hands keeps a firm grip on his wrists, "You haven't been in the mood for _two weeks_. What the fuck is wrong with you? Is little Jimmy out of commission right now?"

"Wh-What? No! House, get off of me!" Wilson scowled, struggling against the older man's hold. Much to his dismay, House was stronger than he looked.

"Tell me why you all of a sudden stopped liking sex with me."

"I-It's not that I don't like it--"

"Then _what_ is it?"

Wilson stared up into his piercing blue gaze, nibbling his lower lip in contemplation.

"Wilson!"

"You never say 'I love you', okay?!" Wilson blurted out, sending an accusing glare up at him.

House blinked at him, loosening his grip, "... What?"

"You've never told me you love me, and it started to get to me."

"When? What the hell got you started on this?"

Wilson's face flushed slightly, "W-Well, I saw... Cameron and Chase in the dining hall two weeks ago and they were being sickeningly lovey-dovey, and it just got me thinking."

"You're comparing our relationship to the Rainbow Twins'??" House stared, incredulous.

"No! I said it made me think is all! I mean, you've been romantic and intimate with me on every level _but_ the "I love you" level."

"I just assumed you knew." House admitted.

"Well, I do... but, it's nice to hear it every now and then."

"Hmph. If that's what you need from me, then I suppose I can oblige." House leaned down and captured the slighter man's lips in a sweet kiss before whispering, "I love you."

"Mmm... I love you too."

Once they pulled away and stared into each other's eyes for a moment, House asked with a voice full of hope, "Can we have sex now?"

Wilson snorted in laughter, "Yes, if that's what you need from me."

"Hey, you enjoy it too."

"Most of the time."

House blinked, almost alarmed until he saw the teasing glint in Wilson's eyes. He smashed his lips against Wilson's in a hungry kiss, "You're just _asking _to get fucked into the mattress tonight, aren't you?"

Wilson smirked a bit, "Oh, take me, my poetic prince."

House got up off of him, "Not the couch tonight. Leg's acting up."

Nodding in silent understanding, Wilson got up and followed House into their bedroom. No sooner did they both step through the door, House yanked Wilson forward and shoved him onto the bed, settling himself on top of him.

As his neck was licked, kissed, and sucked on, Wilson chuckled, "One would think you haven't had sex in a while."

"Mmm... I only haven't because you were being a love-sick moron."

"In other words, this is gonna be a quickie."

"Fuck you. I can't help it."

"I wasn't going to complain." Wilson smiled.

"Good. Because I was fully prepared to gag you." House replied in a playful tone, though Wilson knew he really would if he actually wanted to.

Clumsy, rushed hands reached down and undid Wilson's belt and pants. He maneuvered them down past his hips and pulled back to hastily finish yanking them all the way off. House then undid his own belt and pants and threw them over his shoulder. He gazed down at the sight before him with lust-filled eyes before proceeding to rid them both of their shirts.

He took his postion back on top of the slighter man and pulled him into a passionate kiss, rubbing their groins together, quickly bringing them both to full hardness.

While House's mouth and brain were preoccupied, his hand reached over the the bedside table and opened the drawer, pulling out a tube of lubrication. He squirted a generous amount onto his fingers while he nudged Wilson's legs open. Finally, he sat back and inserted a finger into the oncologist.

"Nngghh... House... just do it..." Wilson whimpered, looking at him with sudden need in his eyes.

"It's been two weeks. Your body isn't ready. If I were to make you bleed, then you'd complain and annoy me." House smirked, kissing Wilson's chest as he put another finger into his quivering entrance. He moved his fingers in and out, scissoring them as he did so. Eventually, he inserted a third finger, causing Wilson to suck in a quick, gasping breath.

"Unggh... House, please..."

A few more moments passed before House was satisfied that Wilson wouldn't get too hurt, hopefully not at all. He removed his fingers with a slight 'pop' and quickly squirted more lubrication onto his hand, this time rubbing it all over his throbbing member.

He pushed Wilson's legs up slightly to allow him better access and entered him with one swift movement.

"A-Ah! House!!!" Wilson threw his head back, wincing and panting in pain and pleasure.

House replied with a soft kiss on the lips as he began thrusting, soon reaching a steady rhythm.

Wilson wrapped his arms around House's neck, holding him there so he couldn't break the kiss any time soon. Once they were both in need of oxygen, he loosened his hold.

Gasping and grunting, House rested his forehead on Wilson's, "L-Love you."

"NNgghh! I-I love you.... ah!.... too..."

Just as Wilson had predicted, it truly was a quickie. In no time at all, it felt to the doctors, they were both climaxing within moments of each other. House rode out his orgasm before slowing his thrusts to gentle rocking, then to a complete stop.

The two just laid there, hearts racing and panting heavily.

Finally, House sat up a bit to give Wilson a stern look, "If we _ever_ go two weeks without sex again, I swear I'll kill you."

"Mmm... Fine. Just don't forget to not shed too much blood. It'll make the crime scene harder to clean." Wilson smiled, pulling him down for a kiss.

"You know me so well."

-----

**THE END**

_Yes, Wilson would be totally girly about something like that and withhold sex, at least in my mind. And, yes, it was a quickie. I feel House has a healthy sex life with Wilson, and going so long without would make him have major sexual build-up. Sorry if you were hoping for a thirteen page-long fuck. ._._

_I'd appreciate feedback, but it's not necessary if you don't want to._


End file.
